When the bad boy Meets the good girl
by Captain695
Summary: Do opposites attract, or do hearts only get broken?
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is so unlike me, but I decided to do a Melissa/Jackson thang. **

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they __can watch all the things you do  
Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip off your heads  
Your aspirations to_-

"Hi Jackson."

Jackson looked up to see who it was bugging this time. It was that Asian girl again. Mandy? Sarah? Something like that. Oh, Melissa, that was it. Now Jackson felt bad that he forgot her name, after all she was the one who got him on this trip. It was freaking day number two of being stuck on that stupid island with a control freak, a know-it-all, a spoiled princess, a lazy rat, a rather annoying miniature genius, a completely disorganized captain with 3 kids who followed him, and this girl. She seemed sweet and all, but she wouldn't LEAVE HIM ALONE. He grunted, signifying for her to continue.

"Um, Nathan suggested we work together," she said worriedly, like Jackson was going to pull a gun on her if he didn't want to. He got that a lot with this crowd: The preps. They just assumed anyone who didn't own a Porsche was in a gang. The only person who might possibly understand a little about what Jackson was going threw was Daley. He'd heard that her mom had been sick for years, died when she was like 12, and her dad was never home. Maybe that's why she was such a control freak, because she felt like if she didn't take care of herself nobody would. She still annoyed him though. He didn't think Melissa was as rich as the others; at least by the way she dressed. Very plain, inexpensive looking clothes.

He noticed Melissa still looking at him waiting for an answer. "Whatever," he said, meaning yes. Melissa nodded excitedly. "Come on," she said and bobbed away. What was her deal? He followed her to the fire pit.

--

"Okay, this won't burn." Jackson hated to break it to Melissa, but it's pretty much impossible to burn a soggy piece of wood.

Melissa seemed to miss that fact. "Um, maybe we should dry it in the sun," she suggested eagerly.

Why was she always so eager to impress everybody? It was a good idea though, it hadn't occurred to Jackson. He nodded at her. "Smart. We'll dry it in the sun," he repeated. Melissa's back was turned to Jackson but he thought he saw her smile.

Melissa suddenly stood up and moved closer to Jackson. Had this girl heard of personal space? "So, who are you gonna vote for?" She asked.

It was pretty obvious who she was gonna vote for, Nathan was only like her best friend. But now that Jackson thought about it, she seemed to be pretty good friends with Daley too. Jackson shook his head. "Nobody," he answered. Seriously, who the heck cared? If he did vote, who was he gonna vote for? Daley? Nathan? Nah, he would leave it for those two to fight it out with each other, he didn't have to get dragged in.

Melissa looked surprised. "Don't you think we need a leader?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jackson agreed, "As soon as we have somebody I believe in." And with that Jackson got up and walked off.


	2. The Election

Jackson slumped over

Jackson slumped over. The whole election thing was stupid anyway, why did he even show up?

Melissa seemed to be running the whole show. "Before we vote, Daley and Nathan would like to make their case," she explained, "And first up is Daley."

Daley made her way up to the front of the plane. She took a deep breath. Little Miss Competitive was obviously taking this stupid voting thing very seriously. "As we all very well know, we're in a tough situation," she explained. _No duh_, Jackson thought. "We have no idea when rescue's going to come do we have to be organized. And I can do it." She had a point there; Daley was probably the most organized Jackson had ever met. "I've started with my rationing plan." Jackson noticed Nathan rolling his eyes. Jackson felt himself getting annoyed with him. _Just give the girl some freaking respect. She beat you at the school president election okay, give it up_. Melissa looked like she was thinking the same thing. Daley kneeled over the food bin. "I've taken an inventory of all the food and water," she explained, picking up a packet. "The food is freeze-dried, but it's got plenty of calories so were in pretty good shape. I've made menus, balancing carbs, fats, and proteins, so we've got a pretty strong diet with about a thousand calories a day, and if we keep with that, and conserve our water, we'll last a pretty long time. _Not bad_, Jackson thought,_ maybe I'll vote for her after all._

Surprisingly Lex seemed to be doubtful. "How long is that?" He asked.

Daley seemed surprised her own brother would question her perfect ways. "Excuse me?"

"How long would the food last?" He clarified, glaring at Daley. "Exactly."

Even Eric and Taylor seemed to catch on. Daley looked uncomfortable; she obviously didn't think anyone would ask that question. "Uh, well we should be rescued any time so I'd say enough time. Um, anymore questions?" _Uh oh, _Jackson thought, S_he's avoiding the question, that's not a good sign._

Nathan stole this as a chance to insult Daley. He pointed at the food bin. "You said you rationed both the food and the water," he checked.

Jackson didn't get where this was going, and Daley didn't seem to either. "Yes, seperately."

"And it's dried food."

"That's what I said."

"Did you figure that you have to add water before the food before you can eat it?" Nathan asked.

It must not have occurred to Daley because a puzzled look appeared on her face like, what do I do now? "Well yeah that's a good point-"

Thankfully (for Daley at least) Taylor interrupted her before she could finish. "And what are you going to do about people blaming other people for things they didn't do?"

Melissa ran up to her. "But you did do it!" She yelled angrily.

"No I didn't!"

Lex seemed to be as clueless as Jackson. "What happened?" He asked.

"Taylor ran down the battery on the video camera!" Melissa whined. _A battery, are you kidding me?_ Jackson thought.

"But I didn't!" Taylor claimed.

"Well somebody did!"

Now Jackson was getting pissed off. Seriously, they were trapped on a deserted island, and they were fighting about BATTERIES. He stood between Taylor and Melissa. "Seriously, okay were fighting about batteries?" He asked them.

Taylor seemed to realize the stupidity of the fight, but Melissa was still angry. "Well, yeah!"

"But I didn't do it! See, I need that camera!" She explained, "I've got B.O. baby!" _Okay…_Jackson thought. _Wait a second, what about the charger Lex showed me?_ "Just talk to Lex."

"Lex?" Daley asked. Lex must not have showed her yet.

"Yeah., show them," Jackson told him.

Lex ran over to the plane and picked up the battery charger. "I found this on the plane. It's got a series of 36 single silicon crystal solar cells, I think it's a newer model, because it's even got a blocking diode," he explained.

"Yeah, I think I speak for the whole group when I say huh?" Eric asked.

"It's a battery charger, solar powered. We can charge the camera, and any other batteries that are rechargeable, like the camping lights.

"Are you serious?" Daley patted Lex on the back, impressed with his smarts.

"Lex that's awesome!" Nathan said, "We can have all the light we need!"

"I knew it wouldn't be a problem," Taylor said. Melissa frowned.

"My turn?" Nathan asked. Daley shrugged and sat down next to Melissa. "Alright, I'm sure Daley worked 'real hard' on her feeding schedule, but we need a leader who looks forward, not back. So what I did was try to make sure we have food even after our provisions run out."

"Yeah," Eric didn't seem to get where this was going, "And?"

"And," Nathan continued, "I found more food in the jungle then we'll ever need." He smirked; pushing away the bin containing Daley's carefully laid out rationing plan.

"So where is it?" Taylor asked.

Nathan looked embarrassed, probably trying to avoid talking about him being stupid enough to go in the jungle alone and falling out of a coconut tree. "Well I didn't get any because-"

"Because you fell out of a tree," Daley interrupted him, "You know what if you had gotten killed? Where would that leave us?" She got up and walked over to Nathan. "Is this the kind of leader you want?" She asked the group, "A loose cannon who goes off on his own, who needs to be rescued, who doesn't even deliver?"

Now it was Nathan's turn to criticize. "Or do you want someone who's so caught up in organization and schedules that she doesn't even look around at what's in front of her?"

"Where are your coconuts?" Daley asked, "Or did you just imagine them cause you were knocked into the next week?"

"How much food do we really have? One day? Two days? Are you telling us everything?"

"You know what, maybe you should be a little more responsible and ask for help."

"And maybe you should stop being-"

Nathan didn't even have a chance to finish his insult because Jackson was standing between them. "Enough, we get it," he told them and sat back down. _Well now I'm definitely not voting for either of them_, he thought.

Melissa stood up, "Alright, vote for the person you want most to be leader. And who ever wins, we have go with them, that's the deal. No more arguments." She seemed to be as tired of this ridiculous fighting as Jackson. Daley and Nathan cast an angry glare at each other and grabbed a paper to vote for themselves.

--

Jackson saw Melissa anxiously sorting through the papers. "Do we have a leader?" Taylor asked.

Melissa nose scrunched up and she had a confused look on her face. "I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Why?" Nathan asked.

"Well, uh, one person voted for nobody," she answered, holding up the slip of paper.

"Is that legal?" Taylor asked Eric. He rolled his eyes.

"And, it's a, uh, tie," Melissa explained, scratching her head.

"What?!" Daley was obviously surprised anyone would not vote for the royal majesty herself.

"And, it's three-way."


	3. And the winner is

**I'm not really sure I'm going to make this a Jackson/Melissa romance, maybe just a friendship. And it'll be more Jackson centered.**

"Three way!" Daley practically screamed. "Who was the third person?" She asked, growing angry.

Melissa held up two slips of paper. "Jackson," She answered, smiling.

--

Jackson gulped, this was not good. If those two control freaks wanted to fight over who was in charge he was fine leaving it to them, but he was pretty pissed off that some people had the nerve to drag him into this. He looked at Daley who seemed to be a lot more pissed off than he was. "He didn't even run!" She glared angrily at everyone, disappointed they didn't vote for her. "Who voted for him? I want to know!" She grabbed the slips of paper with the votes on them. At least Lex voted for her. She looked at the two slips of paper with her name on them. One of them had 'Daley' written in neat, tiny, letters and was obviously hers. But after looking at the other vote for a while it sure didn't look like it was written in a ten year old boy's handwriting to Jackson. The handwriting was too big, too wavy, too frivolous…

"Don't wrinkle that! It's mine!" Taylor said, snatching it from Daley.

Daley looked confused. "Wait, it was _you_ who voted for me?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," Taylor answered, not looking at Daley but instead at her newly manicured nails. "I mean why wouldn't I, you've totally got the whole rationing thing under control. And it sure wasn't like I was going to vote for Nathan." She snorted. Like she was going to vote for her ex boyfriend.

Jackson saw Daley smile proudly, happy someone besides her brother would vote for her. Then after a sudden realization she turned to Lex. "So wait, Lex, you didn't vote for me?" She asked. Lex shrugged. "Lex! People! While Johnny was acting all Johnny Depp I created a rationing plan that will help us for survive!"

"You weren't the only one working!" Nathan stood up. "At least Melissa voted for me."

"I'm afraid you're wrong there cowboy," Eric said, patting Nathan on the back. "I told you could always count on me."

_Wait a second_, Jackson thought._ This means Melissa and Lex voted for me? _He looked around. Nathan and Daley had an expression of anger, hurt, and shock on both of their faces, Taylor didn't seem bothered by the situation one bit, Melissa and Lex both seemed happy, and Eric just thought the whole thing was funny. Nathan glared at Melissa. "Wait, Mel, you didn't vote for me? What kind of friend are you?" He asked, growing angry.

A hurt expression grew on Melissa's face and she looked down. "Sorry Nathan, I didn't realize it meant so much to you," she apologized.

Jackson couldn't take it. He couldn't see such a sweet girl be put down so much. "Just back off her Nathan, okay? Look, I'll vote for Daley, how about that? She can be our leader. It's over, just shut up, alright?" He said sitting down again.

A surprised smile spread across Daley's face. "Umm, thank you Jackson," she said, smiling gratefully at him. "So I guess that means I'm our leader."

"What? That's not fair!" Nathan complained.

"Why isn't it?" Jackson asked. "Taylor voted for Daley, I voted for Daley, Daley voted for Daley. That's 3 to 2, she beat you and me," He explained simply and walked away. He'd had enough of this nonsense. He didn't care if Daley was leader or not, but this voting thing was ridiculous, he just wanted it over. Plus, Nathan annoyed him.

--

"Hey Jackson." Jackson looked up for smashing coconuts to see Melissa standing in front of him. "Why didn't you want to be leader?" She asked.

"Daley will be a better leader than I would have been."

Melissa frowned. "But you'd be perfect! You don't get caught up in the drama; you're strong, nice… And not a control freak," she explained.

"Aren't you her friend?" Jackson asked. Melissa shrugged. "And Isn't Nathan your friend too?" He asked.

Melissa looked down. "It's just sometimes he doesn't listen to a thing I say," She explained. "It takes something like this to get his attention."

"So you were using me to get his attention," Jackson asked. He wasn't annoyed, just disappointed.

Melissa shook her head. "No! Of course not! I really think you'd make a good leader!" She assured him.

Jackson frowned and shook his head. "I'm sure Daley will make a fine leader." He stood up and walked away.

--

"What do you think of Jackson?" Melissa asked. All the castaways had gone to bed, or they were supposed to have. She was sitting in the girl's tent with Taylor and Daley.

"He's cute," Taylor said. Melissa slightly blushed.

"Secretive, but nice," Daley commented. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. Just curious," Melissa replied.

Taylor looked like a light bulb appeared over her head. "I have an idea!" She exclaimed. "Why don't we choose a word to describe all the boys? First… Nathan. Daley, go."

"Know it all. Melissa, your turn:"

"Nice." Melissa thought she heard a snort from Daley and Taylor. "Taylor, you go."

"Too eager."

"It's only one word Taylor," Daley told her.

"But I can't explain all his faults in one word. Do you know he snores?" She complained.

"How do you know?" Daley asked.

"I went with him and his family on a camping trip to Yosemite. Eight hour car ride their and back, and five days in a tent with him," she explained as she shuddered. "I never got less sleep in my life."

"He picks his nose."

"NO!"

Melissa put her pillow over her head and tried to ignore the girls as they complained about their ex boyfriend/archenemy. Did Nathan really pick his nose.


End file.
